Many types of wine such as Merlot, Cabernet, etc, have noticeably improved taste after they have been allowed to interact with fresh air. This can be accomplished through many techniques. A wine bottle can be allowed to sit for an extended period of time after it has been opened. Or wine can be swirled in a glass to accelerate the introduction of air to the wine. Wine can also be poured through a device specifically designed to mix air with the wine, such a U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,660. Also, application Ser. No. 12/893,057 pub. No. US2012/0074092A1 discloses an aerator fully enclosed in the neck of a bottle.
The objective of this invention is to add as much air as possible to wine as quickly as possible as it is being poured from its storage container (for the preferred embodiment the container is a glass bottle of wine with a screw cap) into a wine glass as quick as possible and with enough air interaction to make the wine taste as good as possible.